


You make me feel alive

by Aphroditedany



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sexual Tension, Thanos Wins, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: No one of them wants to admit it. But whenever they are stuck together in a room, everything blurs and suddenly, it's only them.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Wanda

It will be a cold day in Hell before Wanda admits it. Before she admits the truth they both try to hide.

It may be the hatred she used to have for him, now dissolving into confusion. She can't ignore his indirect responsibility for her parents' deaths, but she can't ignore what she saw inside his memories either.

Perhaps he is as haunted as she is. If not more.

In a matter of seconds, she managed to unlock all his painful memories, all his regrets, all the factors that made him who he used to be and who he is today. From a war manufacturer, to a fighter, an Avenger.

Suddenly, she can't hate him anymore. Not when he calls her into his office to personally offer her an apology and he promises he will help her in every way he can.

She accepts the apology and promises him she will do her best not to disappoint them again.

The sad look in his obsidian eyes returns.

_"You didn't disappoint anyone. I am the one who made you what you are."_

* * *

The practice sessions aren't going much better either. Tony, along with Natasha and Colonel Rhodes, were very vocal against her joining the Avengers. She can't say she blames them. On the other hand, she can't bare the thought of never seeing Tony again. If he had much to apologise for, then so has she.

Unfortunately, Tony seems hellbent on avoiding her like the plague. He sometimes offers her some advice on how to control her powers, but other than that he trains with Natasha and Vision. Vision, who is slowly turning into one of her few friends.

Finally, one day Wanda manages to catch him before he disappears. With stuttered whispers mostly and heated cheeks, she offers him her own apologies. She confesses how she played with his mind, that she saw all his past.

All color drains from his face at her confessions. His eyes turn cold, emotionless.

"I don't need your pity, Maximoff. No one's pity. I am who I am, I made my choices and so did you. I'm not some innocent child who was manipulated. I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

He walks away, and she wants to scream in frustration.

* * *

Wanda reluctantly refuses to sign the UN Accords, siding with Rogers and Barton. It's only a petty revenge on her part for that day when Tony practically rejected her apology. Knowing that he has broken up with Potts and he doesn't really want to sign the Accords, her refusal strangely feels like rubbing his wounds with salt.

It doesn't give her the satisfaction she expected. Not when he looks at her with hurt, anger and disappointment.

_If he is responsible for creating Ultron, then so are you._

After the fateful meeting, she secretly takes the papers designed for her and signs the Accords, informing the UN and the Oval Office shortly afterwards.

* * *

In a sense, she should have seen it coming. Rogers is not a type who would sit and wait, and Tony cares too much about his teammate to let him intervene in matters he isn't supposed to.

What she would have never seen coming, is the raw betrayal.

Rogers knew it was his best friend who killed Howard and Maria Stark. He knew for two years.

Tony's face expression is priceless when he sees her blasting Steve from the window and forcing his allies to flee.

She joins Tony in his journey back home, and he doesn't prevent her. He seems to be in his own world after the battle. Vision looks at them knowningly.

When they arrive, Tony turns to look at her. "There are many spare bedrooms. You can choose one and stay here."

She realises what he means. "Tony, you don't have to."

His eyes harden. "Don't insult me, Wanda. This is your home from now on, if you want it. Contrary to what Rogers believes, I know how to appreciate my allies and my friends. It's not like you have anywhere else to go. And... Thank you. For helping. You didn't have to."

Wanda grabs him by the arm and looks him straight in the eye. When their skins touch, she feels an shiver going up her spine. "I wanted to help. I owe you as much."

He leaves her in the living room without uttering a word.

* * *

After she is done with her shower, she wears a robe and goes to his bedroom.

She finds him sitting on his bed with his hair wet and only a towel around his waist, holding a necklace. 

Slowly, she approaches him and he notices her. He lifts his head, revealing eyes full of tears. In the back of her mind, she realises she has just seen him in his most vulnerable moments, and he allowed it.

Tentatively, she takes the necklace from his hands and inspects it. It's a simple rose gold necklace, with a heart and two letters written on it. _HM._

She leaves the necklace on a nearby table and sits by his side. "If you want someone to talk to, I am here."

He takes in a ragged breath, before he speaks, his voice full of rage. "He was his friend. My father was his friend. He helped him to be made Captain America, he gave him the shield. At the end of the day, nothing mattered. He chose the brainwashed criminal over the man who believed in him when he was still a sickly boy."

"Let go, Tony. Forger it. There is no point in looking for gratitude in Rogers."

"How?! How can I?"

"You have other allies, Tony. Natasha will never leave you, Vision will never leave you, Rhodes, Prince T' Challa. I won't leave you either." She gently grabs his chin and looks him in the eyes. 

She doesn't know who made the first move, but they are kissing. Lips and tongues melting together, and she hasn't felt more alive. Her body is on fire, all those months of tension, of secret looks and stolen glances are finally coming to the surface. 

When they separate, Tony sighs. "You don't know what you ask. You don't want this, not really."

"I want it. I know who you are."

"Then you know I am no hero. My actions lately proved as such."

"Who told you I want a hero? I want Tony. Good or bad, happy or sarcastic, murderer or Iron Man, I don't care. I want you. All of you." She sits and unties her robe, revealing her naked body.

She'll never forget the way his eyes widen.

"You are half my age. I have a past, I have done so much..."

"I. Don't. Care."

* * *

Their first time is as explosive as she thought it would be. There is no patience, no gentleness. Tony is relentless as he explores her body and gives her two magnificent orgasms with his fingers and his tongue before he plunges into her, their twin screams of pleasure echoing in the room. He sets a punishing pace, making her eyes roll in the back of her head as he buries himself so deep in her, she can practically feel the tip of his cock touching her womb.

Their second time starts soon after, and she rides him with a ferocity that surprises her.

Their third time, he takes her on all fours, setting a languid pace and slowly caressing her clit until they run out of patience and fuck like dogs in heat.

Everything becomes a blur afterwards.

* * *

None of them dares to voice their concerns about their current status. They spend endless nights knowing each other intimately, they make love and they fuck, but they are not good with words. At least not in this matter.

One of these nights, they lay naked on Wanda's bed, slowly caressing each other. Tony stares at her with a look of fire and passion that makes her melt like butter.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER THANOS**

_"You have a rather unusual love story. Tony Stark, a man notorious for his playboy lifestyle, and Wanda Maximoff, a former enemy of said playboy. Iron Man and Scarlet Witch. Human and Mutant. Former enemies turned to lovers. At one point, your relationship was one of the most popular searches in Google. Everyone is still intrigued with how much it has lasted. It certainly wasn't love at first sight. What was it, then?"_

_Wanda smiles serenely before answering. "Trust me when I say none of us expected it. I always thought of him as a cold monster, someone who made weapons because he actually liked seeing people getting killed. But after Ultron and the disaster he wrought upon us, I truly learnt who Tony Stark was. And it wasn't only about reading his mind. It was about his loyalty, his sense of duty, his unique humour, his compassion... His uncanny ability to see the good in everyone, even to those who don't deserve it. He gave me a second chance when he had every reason not to. After that, and especially after seeing him for who he is, it wasn't so hard to fall in love."_

_Tony smiles, in that unique way of his that a smile can mean mischief or affection. Or both. "Don't sell yourself short, dear. Don't listen to her, Robert, she's clearly biased because she loves me." Wanda rolls her eyes. "She has certainly proved herself through the years. She proved she was more than worthy of my trust, of the Avengers' trust. She has become one of our most valuable members. As for me, I will never forget how she took responsibility for Ultron and stood by me when the others decided to go rogue."_

_"Do I see some bitterness for your teammate, Tony? After all, you all gathered together again to defeat Thanos."_

_Melancholy fills Tony's eyes, before he becomes his usually collected self again. "There is no animosity between us anymore. We kind of... sorted our problems out. Can't say we had much time with Thanos wanting to destroy the universe. We fought together, we lost together. There is no way back, but at least the old wounds have healed. I am not the Tony I used to be, as he is not the old Steve."_

_"It's true.", Wanda intervenes. "Whatever has been left of our team, we are closer than ever before. We are still protecting the universe, at least what's left of it. Thanos's death by the radiation of the stones was a welcomed aftermath, thankfully his warriors scattered after the last battle, and the intergalactic criminals are not so dangerous."_

_I can't help but ask the next question..._

* * *

Tony lets the magazine on the table with a satisfied grin. The interview was lovely, and the journalist had taken some very beautiful photos of them together to accompany the text.

She wraps her arms around his neck. "That went very well. We had to hide some things of course, but other than that..."

Tony smiles miscievously. "You mean about someone's not-so-subtle jealousy about us?"

Wanda giggles. "Imagine the scandal. Steve Rogers, Captain America. The very embodiment of masculinity. Still in love with a dead agent. And in love with Tony Stark as well."

"Steve Rogers, bisexual. Imagine the tabloids."

They laugh a little before Tony sombers. "I would never betray his trust like that. He doesn't even know you have read his mind and discovered his true feelings. Besides," he grabs her ass and licks her earlobe "Tony Stark is taken, darling. He belongs to a certain redhead from Sokovia."

She purrs in his ear, revelling in his shivers. "Is that so? Do you belong to me?"

"Do you have any doubts?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I am very keen to show you I belong to you as well."

His brown eyes darken with lust. "Show me the way to bed, honey."

**THE END**


End file.
